


This Is Logince {Playlist}

by AceIrregular



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Logince Fanmix, Logince Playlist, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular





	This Is Logince {Playlist}

\- Won’t Say I’m In Love (Mashup) by Thomas Sanders

\- I Am Not a Robot by MARINA

\- Give It All by He Is We

\- Drowning by NateWantsToBattle

\- I Have a Crush on My Teacher by Kate Micucci

\- Get Out of My Head by Tryhardninja

\- Wonderland by Natalia Kills

\- I’ll Save You by Jordan Sweeto

\- Anything You Can Do by Laura Osnes

\- Against The World by The Bright Sessions Cast

\- All To Myself by Marianas Trench

\- Kaleidoscope by A Great Big World

\- The Thrill of First Love from Falsettos (2016 Broadway Cast)

\- King by Lauren Aquilina

\- Take Me or Leave Me from RENT (Original Broadway Cast)

\- Crofters: The Musical by Thomas Sanders

\- Love Like You by Caleb Hyles

\- Your Reality by Caleb Hyles

\- Haiku by Tally Hall

\- Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie


End file.
